Memory Days
Memory Days is a sim dating game by Pacthesis. It was released in August, 2012. The game is a revamped version of Anime Sim Date 2.5, with the many of the same dateable characters, but with different gameplay and some changes in the graphics and the story lines. There are ten different endings. Plot The main character is named Ai (renamable). She is visiting West Cigam and meets Haru, Daichi, and Kai on her last day of summer vacation. She runs into them again when her family moves to West Cigam. The game is focused on making memories with the various characters and takes place over the course of a year, with each of the four seasons represented as a week from Sunday to Sunday. Characters -Main Characters- Ai Tanaka The player character of Memory Days Sim Date. An introverted and shy girl but likes to meet new people because she's curious. Often day dreams and spends a lot of time thinking about things. Daichi Tomo An outgoing boy who's always down to try something new. He's a little bit insecure about how people may dislike his easy going attitude. He's on the basketball team. Kai Utsugi An kind and selfless guy. He speaks from the heart and can be a bit too forward. His mother is American while his late father was Japanese. He's always thought of family to be important to him but after losing his father and having his cousin Xolga go missing, he tries even harder to keep those he love more closer. His younger brother, Mako, is much more composed than he is. Haru Noru Shy but very loving. When he falls in love, it's deep and romantic. His family also runs a cafe. His older half-brotherAkito mostly runs it though. Feels somewhat resentful towards his father - even though he father got remarried to his mother, he is still deeply in love with his pervious wife who was Akito's mother. -Other Characters- Arisa Daichi's ex-girlfriend. She broke up with him because he wasn't very serious about their relationship. Xolga ' Kai's missing cousin. ' 'He was actually turned into a Teddy Bear, which Ai meets at the lake during the game. '''Sakka ' In the "Fallen Prince" ending, the player must find the key near the lake and unlock the door to the garden. His servant, Alix, comes to get him soon after the player meets him and Sakka leaves. Cheats thethuglifechoseme = Max Stamina shutupandtakemymoney = Max Money dontneeddrugstohavefun = Max Mood awwwyeeeaaa = All room items unlocked Trivia * Kai's younger brother, Mako Utsugi, is a dateable character in Festival Days. Mako mentions his older brother getting very upset because a restaurant was out of sushi. * Haru's older brother, Akito, is a dateable character in Festival Days. * Sakka was actually a dateable character in the Anime Sim Date 2.5 version. He is also mentioned in Kingdom Days, where he is King of the Lunar Kingdom and, '''is the father of a dateable character, Lewis. * The "Three Evil Exes" ending is a reference to the book and movie Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. Category:Memory Days Category:Sim date